gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Luckey Handford
Welcome!!! Hey, this is Luckey Handford, and this is my talk page! Meet in game? Or haven't we meet yet? xD ''' '''Any reasons can be good to talk to me :P People says I'm a nice person who helps others alot, so if I can give you an advice : Talk :) If you want my biography, check my user page! LOL i ddint know u were a wikian welcome :P Welcome! :) Samantha Decksteel Hey Beautiful Its Mesa :D Eric Eric dockspinner is son? - thegreatmatt/husband - Wait.. Ok so wait a minute some dude asked u out.. and u said yes?... and then put eric in sams family..? ur message was a little screwed up.. i don't completely understand the concept of the message.. -thegreatmatt- Good ok... keep on refuising... if he doesn't stop just ignore him... i'm trying to get on but school and a bunch of other crap is in the way i still have time on there especially on the weekends some on the weekdays -thegreatmatt- WowH Everyone is saying i called u "my beach" ok hold on.. ishamel says hes on my side pango says he doesn't trust u.. this is the third time u have brought this up.. each time more mader.. i never called u that.. why would i? i'm reaching to the point where i'm really annoyed really really really annoyed.. people don't like me.. i'm trying to explain i never said anything its bad enough i have to go to hell and back just to get u to believe me.I Know u don't trust me i can tell because your telling everybody lies avbout what i said... are we still together? or have u ended it because of a lie. p.s: i'm up at 7.00 in the morning writing this message half asleep please exusce grammer issues xD love, -Thegreatmatt- Hey Got ya message lol this is my second account plus i don't feel like changing the name on my other acount and having to contact a wikia manger.. so i made a new one This is why me and Liz don't approve. I miss you :( I Sam Hookrage miss you badly! I'm not sure what happened with the ban or anything but I will Try my hardest to get your ban lifted even if I have to delete my own account. Talk to meh on my talk page :) I'm Sorry John's left me no choice but to act.. in war. Spain, Italy, portugal are all on my side. Hey Sorry, school and everything else in the way of getting on, cool luv ya to - Matt Wait.. What info are they asking?.... Don't answer them. Tell them lies stay away from them.. -Matt Why? Why didn't you accept the purposal just tell me? - Matt NO I decline your "bet" not because I fear I will lose, because I won't. I say no because: one; I don't want you to end up feeling guilty and owing me something. Two; it's a practically silly idea for us to bet on something so ridiculous. - Tsar Mikhail "Volk" Volkov O_O RE:Question. That article wasn't a fan creation or a fan story, it was an opinion, opinions belong on blogs also when a former page becomes a blog comments will turn off because of a glitch, you can fix that issue by editing the blog, there is a button above the "Minor edit" has "Close comments" uncheck that box then you'll have comments enable Sharple Talk Page Fixed It was an issue on my web server end --'Tama63' 19:29, April 23, 2012 (UTC) No I will not allow you to join a guild led by a pedophile. Kwagar theatened John Fireskull in real life. He is 19 years old, and according to my research, has had some run ins with the police in the facts. I will simply not allow you to be in, around, or even remotely affiliated with Kwagar or the guild "Bros of Chaos". Je t'aime, ma fille. Tsar Mikhail Sebastian Aleksandr Volkov II of Russia ''I am so sorry 'I am very sorry that I have not been able to get online. I have been travelling alot lately, and don't get me wrong, have missed you and the rest of the family oh so much. I may be able to come online this weekend, and I do not think I will be anymore inactive from the game than I already am. Despite this, I am always active on the wiki. :D So message me whenever you can, so we can keep in touch when I am off the game. Also, I will try to get your chat ban lifted... As soon as I figure out why it exists.' 'Je t'aime, ma fille.' 'Signed,' 'Tsar Mikhail Sebastian Aleksandr Volkov II of Russia' 'P.S.: It is very worth it.' :O '''WHAT?!' Ishamel is a liar! WE NEVER SAID THAT! D: Je t'aime! You will always be my daughter! Why would he do this?! Tsar Mikhail Volkov Re:Ooh Thanks. Jack made the background for me (I was too lazy to do it myself xD). Anyway, the page you are looking for is . Hope this helps! I'm sorry I'm sorry honey im sick of those role-players, and i love you sooooo much. - Maxamillion ( My Last comment ) <3 I deleted my account I'm sorry, this is officially my last comment, my funeral will be at Ravens or Port Royal hopefully. or Isla Can what ever. I can tell you how awesome, and adorable you are. You remind me of piles, and piles of puppies. I'm sorry for all the roughness. I'm sad too. Bye ;( <3 - Max. I killed myself I gave my heart and soul to you. My body will go to heaven, i will meet you there some day. ??? I'm not going to kill anyone. I have a kingdom to rule. You are just a fragment of my imagination, you threw me away like a peice of garbage. ~King Faye :( I loved you soo much. And you just threw me away... I would of stopped the war thing if you just talked it me. ~ Matt No I'm fine, I like someone anyways. ~Matt ... Can't tell you. Matt~ :( My sister deleted me, im going on a noob now. :( Love you. go to tortuga docks, Varchia OMG ITS HAPPENED AGAIN Go to barono same place :( Im so sorry for the drama Trust me Please I swear to god on my life honey. This is Max. :( Please I love you. - Kiss? - Please. - Maxamillion is Desperate. Luckey, no Max told me that you have quit the game. It can't be possible. Please don't, there is no reason to. Marriage of Tyler Crossbones and Lisa Seawinds I, Tyler Crosssbones, personally invite you to my wedding which will be held on July 14, 1745 at 9:00 AM PST inside Fort Charles Hassigos. I'm sorry Lucky... but I'm in High School. And so is Roger. We've quit. I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends though. And I don't like Jason, I'm pretty much with Roger. :P Well, Mrs. Handford Bavaria is indeed a good country to err... lead. Great culture.. all that.. Stuff. KingdomOfBavaria (talk) 14:06, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Who exactly are you? If I may ask. KingdomOfBavaria (talk) 15:27, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I Don't care what u say about O' Malley, But as you know I make the law, my war, my rights, my rules Since Ishamel Venables My Funeral I'm afraid I'm old an tired now... it seems we all get that way. Since I am a man with great political power ( I guess I kinda have it ) and wealth I present to you one last " Thank You." I give to you everything I have :) Au Revoir my cousin :) Your Hooky, Samuel Hookrage of New Hampshire RE: Blog Warning Reply:Hey I hope everything is fine with you. But I am not talking behind your back. If I did do tell me how I was because you may have misunderstood. And I only offered you a chance to start in my country if you wanted. It was a friendly offer. I like helping people. Just tell me what I am doing wrong or whatever as it could have been misinterperted or such. Or I made an error/worded things wrongly. 01:13, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Haters were hating saying I shouldnt have told you about the No Comment tip, but haters assumed it was for here and that you were going to make a page here called (an example) "Pirates Online Players Wiki:Bob Moon is a boss" not on another wiki. I told them you probably was wondering for another wiki. And explained you and Matthew you had your own working on it. I didnt mean it in a sense as "Luckey is such a bad person". Im sorry if it came off that way. 01:39, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Ah well, it is understandable. 03:02, February 13, 2013 (UTC)